Good Boy Sam
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: Nick rises to the challenge and meets his obligation with unexpected results.


Good Boy Sam

**TV Show: CSI**

**Characters: Nick Stokes, DB Russell, Ecklie and Mandy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the broken down lap top for which this was written on.**

**Note to readers: This is based on a true story which happened in England. To read more, here is the link:** ** police-dog-files-witness-statement?ocid=vt_fbmsnnow**

"Stokes!"

Nick sat up abruptly from reading his newspaper at the table in the breakroom and saw Ecklie standing there before him looking frazzled as he handed a clipboard to him.

"Yes. Ecklie?"

"Can you get the DA off my back and just complete this report?"

Nick stared at it. "You want me to write a police report from Sam's perspective?" He was confused.

"Yeah. Just a witness report of what happened when he got shot."

"But, Sam is a dog."

Ecklie threw his arms up in the air and said. "This is the fifth time the DA asked for this report. Just deal with it." He walked off muttering about nepotism and how they keep hiring these idiots with Ivy League education and no life skills worth a damn.

"Okay. I will." Nick said taking the report. He took the clipboard, filled out the form and dropped it off at reception.

A week later he received an e-mail from the DA.

"I need a report from PC Sam." It was curt and to the point.

Nick fired off a response. "I completed one for him." Then left his desk and went on with his day.

The very next day he walked with Greg towards a crime scene in an office where a wealthy man running a hedge fund was found hog tied on his desk with an apple in his mouth, checking his messages on his iPhone when he came upon one from the DA.

"I still need a witness report from PC Sam. Please have him complete one ASAP."

Nick stopped in his tracks and snarled, "What the fuck!"

"What?" Greg asked admiring the photo of hedge fund guy and Sam Braun.

Nick showed him the message.

"PC Sam?" Greg raised his eyebrows in confusion as they walked through the Martha Stewart style house, "They want a witness statement from a dog?"

"I don't think that young punk whose daddy got her the job knows what the fucks she's doing." Nick snarled, his brows furrowed.

After they returned to the lab, Nick grabbed another _Witness Statement_ form and sat in the break room, wolfed down a turkey sandwich and started put pen to paper.

Then a proverbial light bulb went off over his head.

Once he completed the form, he showed it to Mandy, a mischievous grin on his face, his brown eyes twinkling.

"You wouldn't?" she groaned, shaking her head.

"Don't bet the farm on that I wouldn't." Nick told her with a wink as he stood up.

Mandy groaned, "If anything comes from this, Sam and I will rent a motel room so we won't have to listen to you grumble for days about the nuclear fall out of messing with the DA's office."

"Sam is my dog." Nick reminded her in child like voice.

"Yeah, but he even he has his limits." Mandy told him pointedly.

Xxxxxx

_Nick, please come to my office._

Upon reading the desk, Nick slipped his vest off, hung it in his locker and walked over to DB's office. He had an inkling of what was going on, but nevertheless, he walked in with an innocent demeanor.

DB was sitting at his desk and across from him was the DA. A 20 something girl with long straight, brown hair and brown eyes looked up at him furiously.

Nick nodded to the woman and the sat down in the other chair.

"Nick, I think you know Sandra Lord, the new DA."

"I think we met." Nick nodded towards her.

She nodded and looked at DA. "Do you mind telling him why he's here?"

DS shuffled his papers and brought out the said document in question and nodded, "I think means this."

Nick took the incriminating evidence and smirked. "Oh this."

DB said, "Nick, can you read this for us?"

"Sure." Nick sat up and read the report shot a humorous glance at DB and Sandra, "Statement of PC Sam. I chase him. I bite him. Bad man. He tasty. Then he shoots me, but I'm okay now. Good boy. Good boy Sam."

Nick held up the report to DB and the DA to see and pointed to the signature, "Now as y'all can see, his hand writing isn't too good so we just put a paw print there instead."

The DA groaned, exasperated, "I know what you did. You don't need to explain it to me. I just want to know why you did it!'

Nick rolled his eyes even more exasperated, "Because I told you over and over, Sam is a dog! Yet you wanted his written statement, so there it is!" He reached for his iPhone.

"You old guys are just poking fun of me because I'm new. I'll have you know. I graduated at the top of my class, Dean's Honour List for several semesters and .."

Nick showed her photos of Sam on the iPhone. "See, this is Sam, he's a handsome dog isn't he."

"Get that phone away from me!" she snarled.

"What you don't think he's handsome. Shows how much you know!" Nick slid the phone back in his pocket, lifting his hands up feigning complete and absolute innocence.

DB held up his hands, "Okay, okay, we get it. I'll have a word with Nick and and I apologize on behalf of the grave shift and that's that."

Sandra L. seethed and then nodded, "Okay, fine. I'll be on my way." She stood, smoothing her expensive, white suit and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Nick sat in the chair trying to feign innocence while DB stared at the witness statement before saying, "I think you made your point with her, Nick."

Nodding, Nick retorted, "Am I dismissed?"

"You are."

Nick stood up and walked out the door, behind he could hear DB clearing his throat in trying to stifle a laugh.

In the break room, Mandy looked up from reading a trashy tabloid, "Well?"

"I don't think I made any new friends today." He slumped down in a chair.

Looking around, Mandy checked for prying eyes and then clasped his hand, "You always have Sam and me."

Squeezing her hand, not too worried about prying eyes he answered, "That's all I need."


End file.
